<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Home to Me by sherlockpond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349634">Come Home to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond'>sherlockpond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isolation Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, New Relationship, Work trip, assurance, early morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>I: What am I supposed to do while you're gone<br/>J: ... What do you usually do when I'm gone<br/>I: Wait for you to come back </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack's leaving to check in with Torchwood Two, Ianto's worried he won't come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isolation Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Home to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now, I'm sure this came to me after I read someone else's work, but I can't think for the life of me what that was. So apologies in advance.</p>
<p>As always there's probably spelling errors galore!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardiff is quiet, winter fog weaves between shops and seeps into alleyways. Darkness falls short in pools of sodium light</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s early, too early for anyone reasonable to be up and yet Ianto wakes to the sound of a zip. Bleary-eyed, he pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks at the far end of his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack?” he mumbles, wiping sleep out of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jack whispers, leaning over the bed and cupping his cheek, placing a kiss on his cheek “I gotta go,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glasgow,” Ianto mutters, remembering a conversation from the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back before you know it,” Jack assures him, flattening the other man’s hair fondly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto nods, looking down at the duvet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack dashes out the room for a second and reappears with a mug, he places it on the bedside table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made coffee,” he says proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he takes the mug and takes a sip, it tastes bloody awful but he hides it with a smile “it’s great,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack beams “Good.” he presses a kiss to his lips “I’ve got a train to catch,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto catches his hand and pulls him back “Jack,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack notes an unsure tone in his voice “You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Ianto says, he tries to hold his voice as steady as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you usually do when I’m gone?” Jack says playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait for you to come back,” Ianto replies honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack has the good sense to look guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only a week,” he says, rubbing his hand down Ianto’s bare arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if... <em> he </em> comes back,” Ianto says, looking worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, the Doctor?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto nods, like a scared child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ianto, <em> if </em> he shows up, I wouldn’t go with him. He can wait,” Jack says, sitting down on the bed “if I learnt <em> anything</em>, it’s that I’ve got a reason to stay here - with you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto sighs and buries his face in his hands “I don’t mean to sound pathetic, or whinge like a child. But every time you disappear, it's never for a few weeks - it's months,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack winces “I promise I’m coming back,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto grits his teeth and looks him in the eye and nods shortly “Okay,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I haven’t been reliable in the past. But I want to try to make this work - us. I won’t intentionally jeopardise that,” Jack says as honestly as he can “and on the off-chance the Doctor <em> does </em> show up, I’ll come straight back to you and show you the stars,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto looks a little surprised “I’ve seen the stars, stuck up in that bloody plane, or when we got pulled back across space,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Properly,” Jack says firmly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto smiles and looks fairly convinced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in a week,” Jack says, standing up and grabbing his bag “unless Archie drives me mad and I have to escape before then,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto laughs and nods, he takes another gulp of burnt coffee and tries not to wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care,” he says, wishing he could bring himself to say what he really wants to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too,” Jack says, he blows an over dramatic kiss from the door before he disappears “bye!” he shouts before the door slams shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that Ianto’s alone. He draws the duvet up around him and watches the morning light dance as the bedroom blinds flutters in a cold breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he squeezes his eyes shut and pretends Jack’s in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, please come back to me,” he says, and then opens his eyes to the empty room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brings the coffee to his lips and swallows the final dregs, savouring the bitterness on his tongue before it to fades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just make sure you come back,”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>